The present invention relates to a pen recorder in which a recording pen and a sheet of recording paper are moved respectively in X-axis and Y-axis directions for recording characters and graphic patterns on the recording paper, and more particularly to a pen recorder capable of relatively freely changing horizontal and vertical sizes of characters, for example, to be recorded and also of engendering bold characters by typing one character twice in slightly shifted positions.
There have been typewriters used as devices for recording characters. Conventional typewriters, whether electronic, electric, or manual, are however ordinarily capable of printing characters of one size only. Therefore, the typewriters have been incapable of enlarging characters in captions for reader's attention, or enlarging all characters dependent on sentences to be typed or the number of characters to be typed on one sheet.
Word processors have been developed as means for eliminating the above shortcomings. The word processor normally includes a dot-matrix printer which can change characters usually between large and small sizes within the frame of dot matrices. However, there has still been a limitation on the size of characters that can be printed by the dot-matrix printer of the word processor.